Wrong Blood
by Ulquiorracifer666
Summary: Ulquiorra is in a high school feud with Ichigo, then something goes terribly wrong. all human possible lemon UlquiXbel
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra P.O.V

As the pale young man walked down the street he bumped into an old classmate from freshman year, they hated each other, it was Ichigo Kurosaki

"sup pale bitch"

"whats up with you strawberry ass", the crowd gathered around the two boys as they got in a brawl in the middle of the street

"give up you red headed ass hole you know you cant win!!"

"whatever green eyes"

"that wasn't even an insult"

"shut up"

"no, hows your slutty girlfriend, Orihime?"

"fine you emo prick", as three armed cops come over and beat the two boys into submission and took them away to jail until they were bailed out.

Ichigo P.O.V

The next day in the jail cell Ichigo was awakened by a cop saying "hey orange kid you made bail your free to go"

"who bailed me out?", then noticing that the cell previously occupied by Ulquiorra was now empty

"some black haired girl claimed to know you"

"Thanks, hey can I have my stuff back?"

"The girl took it with her, shes waiting outside in a limo"

"A limo...did this girl happen to have a long haired man with her?"

"yes yes she did"

"Rukia Kuchki, well alright, bye", Ichigo walked out of the prison and into the waiting car to go home.

Ulqiorra P.O.V

After he had been bailed out by his rich younger brother Grimmjow he went straight to school, not wanting his model student appearance to go away, it helped when he was in a tight spot with the principal, and the fact that he had some pictures of the principal in bed with another woman, he saw his friends Tia Harribel, Nnoitra Jirgua and Coyote Starrk

"Hey guys", they all waved

"heard you were put in jail" said Nnoitra

"I was until my ass hole brother bailed me out"

"that's good" said Harribel, they all look at Starrk he looks up at them

"what?"

"aren't you going to say something too?"Nnoitra asked

"....no"

"why you two are like best friends"

"so"

"hey Nnoitra I think Nel is over there"I said pointing to the hall behind him as his face turned redder than Nel's tatoo

"what ummm"

"Just fooling man jus..."then a shoe planted firmly into the back of my head cutting me off

"what ass threw a fucking shoe at me!!" losing my calm exterior for a moment then calmly walked to the source, as I expected it was his brothers old crew , Shawlong, Edrad, Yylford, Di Roy and Nakeem

"guys guys, you should know better than to attack a senior, now shouldnt you, yes you should, now I have to beat the living snot out of you, isn't that right Nnoitra" who had some how gotten behind them without them knowing

"shit" was the only thing that escaped their mouths before they were beat down like they were never born, and Ulquiorra's crew did it so no one knew who did it but them and the poor saps that they beat up.

Ichigo P.O.V

As he walked home after visiting with his friend Rukia and skipping school(again)he ran into an old friend who moved away but came to visit, Renji Abarai

"Renji hey man I didn't know you were back in town"

"Yeah I'm in town till next week"

"Dude we got to hang out tonight"

"yeah lets go"they went to Ichigo's house and were hammered till the next day

Ulquiorra P.O.V

"where am I" I said as I woke in the dark room

"I don't know either man but that was some party" said Nnoitra's voice from the other side of the room, he then realized his was on a couch then the lights turned on

"aargh who turned on the lights and the hangover at the same time!!" I yelled looking around realising he was in his apartment next to Harribel(who is his girlfriend)on the couch. About an hour later they were all sobered up and they hit the mall for some loitering and movies, where they found Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Orihime and Sado

"Shit" I said

"What?" Nnoitra asked

"They have their full crew, we have three out of six"

"shit" he said


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, my storage device screwed up and also i was busy thanks and enjoy  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ulquiorra P.O.V

At the hospital the total injuries were Ulquiorra with a broken nose, leg and finger (yes it was the middle finger), Nnoitra with a broken jaw and both arms, Starrk unscathed except a cut on his left arm and Harribel with a broken foot, nose and wrist. When they left the hospital they went to Ulquiorra's house to clean it up but Nnoitra was no help at all even though his mouth is bigger than well Harribels breasts, but after that they all slept the day away in pain.

Ichigo P.O.V

"Did you see those guys being wheeled away it was awesome" I yelled

"Dude Starrk is a really good fighter" Renji said whiled rubbing his bruised neck

"Why did we do that again" questioned Rukia the killjoy

"Dude Harribel almost killed you Renji" Byakuya said

"What are you talking about?"

"Referring to when you "accidentally" punched (and continued to squeeze) her breast" Byakuya replied

"RENJI YOU DID WHAT!!!!" screamed Rukia (Dating Renji)

"Umm I will now run for my life"

Ulquiorra P.O.V

The next day after cleaning they headed out to get food where Starrk had to feed Nnoitra because of his arm problem

"So what will we do today ay ay ay ay" Nnoitra stuttered as Nel passed by and winked at him.

"Dude you should ask her out" I said as Harribel whispered in my ear

"She has a big crush on him too" as he walked after her, when he came back he had a huge grin on his face and said

"I've got a date later tonight" we all patted him on the back and went back to eating, when I saw Renji running into an alley and followed him.

Renji P.O.V

"Whew I think I escaped her, Rukia is so protective" I said to myself as a figure loomed over me

"Oh shit" were my last words.

Ulquiorra P.O.V

As I walked into the alley I heard a scream then silence and then I ran and saw Renji leaning against the wall and a knife in his chest with a cut across his neck, he was dead

"Oh shit" I said


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers Im making a new Kingdom Hearts story and I need some Organization members and Keyblade weilders so submit your characters at the end of these chapters and put the description in this order

Name:

Keyblade wielder or Nobody(choose one)

Organization number(if he/she is a organization member):

Weapon description with abilities:

physical description:

Background story:

so please submit you character I will release the results in a later chapter thanks.

* * *

Ulquiorra P.O.V

"Holy shit" as I stared at the dead body of my enemy I wondered who would kill him

"There he is" as Harribel and the others run to my side

"Oh my god" Nnoitra said

"Who the fuck did this?" Starrk said breaking his cool demeanor

"I don't know" as Ichigo and his group came through the other side of the alley way

"You bastards" Ichigo yelled at us igniting a brawl between the two groups

"STOP" Rukia yelled

"I don't think they did this"

"Why?" Ichigo asked

"Look at them, there is no blood on their hands, but there is blood every where around his body"

Then the sirens erupted, someone called the police.

Murderer P.O.V

As he put down the cell phone he watched the alley below as they scampered for safety then before the police got there he went down and put Ulquiorra's D.N.A and fingerprints all over the body

Ulquiorra P.O.V

"I didn't do anything"

"That's not what the evidence says punk" the cop said as e put the evidence file on the table

"First off you and those other punks are in some sort of feud, second your D.N.A is all over the place along with your finger prints"

"I didn't get there until I saw him run into the alley way and when I got there he was dead with a knife in his throat"

With a look of surprise the cop said "knife what knife?" looking at the pictures of the crime-scene

Pointing at the picture "right there" the cop whispered something in the other cop's ear then they left the room. When they came back they said

"Kid you were right but you are still under suspicion so stay in the city"

Murderer P.O.V

"Damn" as he watched Ulquiorra leaving the building

"What happened, why he is going free" then he realized his mistake, he took the knife.

That night he went to the crime scene and put the knife on the ground under a dumpster so it looked like it fell when the fight occurred then he sent an anonymous message to the cops, this was going to work.


End file.
